


Your Starless Eyes Remain

by Gerardspoison



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-MCR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardspoison/pseuds/Gerardspoison
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Gerard Way has never fit in much. After getting kicked out of school he meets Frankie, who finally makes him feel understood. Will this high school love story end in eternal bliss or teenage tragedy?





	Your Starless Eyes Remain

Gerard Way was not happy. Along with a frown, he wore black dress pants, a blazer, and a red tie. His shoulder length, black hair was getting blown into his eyes as he approached his new high school. He’d gotten transferred to this shithole of a school from his old one, a little less than halfway through senior year, for ‘fighting’. 

Okay, sure, he was actually fighting, but it’s not that big of a deal. The kids who treated him like shit every day could handle him exploding at them every once in a while, but the last time, the principal caught Gerard after he’d tackled Jessie Tyrell to the ground and started choking him. It started as self-defense. Jessie had pushed him against a window in the cafeteria and called him a “no friends faggot who should just end it all already”, which validated his retaliation. Gerard decided that he wasn’t taking any shit that day, so he got Jessie out of his face and onto the ground, but he assumed that he’d taken it a bit far with the knee in his chest. 

Mr. Windsor-- his old principal-- grabbed Gerard by the back of his Misfits tee and walked him to his office. He accepted that what he’d been caught doing looked bad, mostly because it was bad, and he didn’t fight the speech that Mr. Windsor angrily gave him. To sum it up, he told Gerard to clean out his locker and never come back, but louder, and in more of a yelling tone. It’s not like much else of what he had said was important. Gerard had stopped listening after “You’re going nowhere, you fucking psycho bastard”.

All Gerard said after the screaming had stopped was, “Man, I bet Mikey’s gonna be mad.”

He was sort of right. His little brother, a freshman, was barely adjusting to high school life. He had trouble socializing with the other kids, and his brother’s reputation for picking fights didn’t exactly make finding friends easy. They went to a pretty big school, but if someone had a reputation, everyone knew about it. Everyone knew who would kick your ass, who would sell you a gram or two, who would suck you off, who would have the answers to every test, and who you could count on for booze. 

Mikey fit more into the nameless crowd, those without an outstanding reputation. Everyone knew not to fuck with him, just because of Gerard, but he often wished that everything would just calm down a little bit.

To Gerard’s credit, he never kicked anyone’s ass unprovoked. There were many afternoons of the brothers silently walking home together, only for Mikey to clean up Gerard’s bloody face with the bandages and wet wipes kept in their room. Mikey knew not to ask about whatever fight he got into, just because he hated hearing about the awful things that people said and did to him. They didn’t talk too much on those days; Gerard would often put on Nirvana, Bowie, or Sex Pistols, just to have something cut through the silence.

That morning, Gerard had read over the four school rules one more time.

All students must attend chapel from 7:30 to 8:00 every school day  
Dress code and grooming standards must be upheld by every student  
Any sign of disrespect will be met with a detention  
There is a zero-tolerance for any drugs or alcohol on campus

He didn’t know what the hell the grooming standards were, but he was in this bullshit uniform. And chapel? He was skipping that shit every day. 

For now, he sat outside of the school and lit a cigarette. It was 7:50, so he could use being late as an excuse for missing chapel, mainly because it was actually what happened.

“I need your skulls… I want your skulls…” he quietly sang to himself. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how damn cold it was. To be fair, it was early December, but, still, fuck the weather. 

Gerard smoked until he felt like going inside, which was at about 7:15. He didn’t know when his first hour seminary class actually started, but he knew that he didn’t want to be in it. He walked through the open door and dropped himself into a desk at the back of the room. He was radiating badass “I-don’t-give-a-fuck” vibes. Or, at least, he thought he was.

There was a tall man in a suit with short, brown hair and brown eyes lecturing at the front of the room. He was facing the chalkboard at the front of the room, so he didn’t see Gerard come in.The classroom was large and basically split in half on either side of the door. From the door, there was a walkway that led to the front of the room, and eventually the teachers desk.

His new classmates turned to look at who had just walked in, and their glances quickly became stares. He gave two girls, who looked like their names were somewhere along the lines of “Jenna” and “Emma” a dirty look, which was surprisingly returned by both of them. 

He put his head down on the old, wooden desk, and was asleep within seconds.

After some unknown passing of time, he woke to someone knocking on his desk.

“What the fu--” he caught himself before finishing last the word. When he opened his eyes, the teacher was standing above him.

“This will not be tolerated. I know that you’re new, but I will not stand for this. First, you skip chapel.” He paused to shake his head. “Now this? Go to the office.”

“I don’t even know wh--” Gerard lazily looked up at him.

“I don’t care. Go.”

Gerard huffed and stood from his seat, slinging his light backpack over his shoulder. He left the room and wandered through the halls. The two-story building was shaped like an oval, with a cathedral coming off of one end. He eventually found the office and sat in one of seven chairs next to the door. There was a counter, which was unattended, and several doors that looked to lead to offices behind it.

“Office on your first day? Whatever happened, I think we’re gonna be friends.” The only other person in the office spoke up. 

A boy with short, dark brown hair, shiny, brown eyes, and a lip piercing smirked at him from four seats over.

“Fuckin hell, man, I don’t even know why I’m here,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes, “What did you do?”

“Right here.” The boy tapped the small, silver ring and grinned.

“Really? Badass.” Gerard smiled back at him.

“Thanks. I’m Frank, by the way.” He hopped out of his chair and stood over Gerard, extending out his right hand.

“I’m Gerard.” They shook hands.

“Nice to meet ya. Your tie’s tied wrong, Gerard.”

“I don’t doubt that. These things are bullshit.” Gerard pulled the his red tie from beneath his black blazer and fidgeted with the knot at the top.

“No, no, that’s still wrong.” 

Gerard put his hands down and Frank undid the knot in his tie, beginning to retie it for him. He didn’t complain when the short boy’s thin fingers brushed against his chin and eventually slid beneath his blazer to smoothen the tie against his chest.

“That’s fuckin’ beautiful. I’m going to college for that-- tie tying. I bet they have scholarships for it too,” Frank pointed at his decent-ish work. “Just kidding. I’m not going at all.”

“Really?” Gerard kinda laughed and cocked his head at Frank, who sat down next to him. He had never really thought about not going to college. That’s where life’s supposed to get better, where you make friends and actually get invited to parties.

“Yeah. I’ve got this band and we’re gonna fuck up the entire east coast.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?”

“I dunno.” He paused, “Guess I’ll just die if I don't make it.”

“Alright. Fair enough.” Gerard nodded.

“What about you? What do you want to do?”

“Well, I don't wanna make it. I just wanna,” Gerard paused before answering.

“You wanna what?” Frank slightly cocked his head and squinted his eyes.

“Well, what I really want is to write comics.”

“That’s pretty rad.”

Gerard was glad that he thought so. Everyone at his old school gave him shit for working at a comic book store.

“Gentlemen!” A man who looked to be only four or five years older than Gerard walked through the door and clasped his hands, “What seems to be the problem?”


End file.
